


We're Close, Aren't We?

by jihancheols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, non binary Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihancheols/pseuds/jihancheols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons we don't go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Close, Aren't We?

**Author's Note:**

> hey jeonghan is nb using they/them pronouns in this fic bc theres not enough fics about non binary jeonghan.  
> this is like, high school almost? idk

After spending half the day at the beach, Seungcheol drove Jeonghan back to their typical hangout--Jeonghan's parent's house. Since they're still young, it's not like they have anywhere better to hang out and Jeonghan's parents are notorious for giving all of Jeonghan's friends a warm welcome--also all of the food out of their fridge. Seungcheol brought his junker of a car to a halt in Jeonghan's driveway and it seemed like the car died right there. Seungcheol reminded himself to get that checked out, later.

The two left their sandy shoes at the door and greeted Jeonghan's parents before running downstairs. As soon as they sat down sand poured out of their clothing.

"Hey Jeonghan, can I use your shower? I want to get rid of this sand," Seungcheol asked almost begging.

"Yeah, no problem," they answered. Jeonghan noticed a slight difference in Seungcheol’s skin. The collar of his shirt was just hanging low enough to give them a view of his chest which now appeared a little pink. "Hey Seungcheol, do you think you got a little sun-burnt today?"

"Hm?" Seungcheol opened the collar of his t-shirt enough for him to peek down at his own chest and replied "Huh, it does look a little pink. I think it'll be OK."

"...Ok," Jeonghan said looking worried.

Seungcheol rushed back up the stairs, greeting Jeonghan’s parents once again, before finding the bathroom, leaving a trail of sand behind for sure. Once in the privacy of the bathroom he could take a better look at his skin. He quickly removed his shirt, effectively getting sand all over the bathroom floor.  
  
"...Shit," he whispered to himself. Looking back at the mirror Seungcheol noticed his chest and shoulders were getting a little pink tint. He remembered putting on sunscreen before they left, Jeonghan spraying every area of exposed skin for him. And that's when it hit him. Seungcheol had still been wearing a t-shirt when they applied sunblock. He totally forgot to put some on his shoulders when they got to the beach. He assured Jeonghan he wouldn't take off his shirt and thus didn't need any sunblock on his upper body. How stupid. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad he thought.  
  
_Only 6 hours in the sun, that's not terrible. I’ve done worse_ , Seungcheol thought. Well, it was too late now, he couldn't go back in time and apply it. For now, he just had to get all of this sand off of him and out of his clothes. Since he already got a ton of sand on Jeonghan’s floor just a minute ago he thought it would be better if he removed the rest of his clothes in the shower. He stepped in the small tub and piles of sand rushed out with every item of clothing removed.  
  
He realized that he didn't bring his own soap or anything since he didn’t come back to Jeonghan’s with the intention of showering. He’d have to use Jeonghan’s. Which wasn't a bad thing, he always liked the way Jeonghan smelled. He was extra careful to use small amounts of everything as to not waste anything of Jeonghan’s—it was the least he could do after getting sand everywhere.  
  
When he was finished, he looked back at the shower and he was appalled at the mess he created. There was sand everywhere. The sand on the floor was the least of his problems compared to the shower. How was he going to clean this? Jeonghan was nice enough to lend Seungcheol their shower and now he's made a mess of it. Even after he used Jeonghan’s shampoo! What a terrible friend. Maybe if he just died in Jeonghan’s bathroom they'd forgive him for the mess in the shower--maybe even not notice the mess next to their friend's dead body. Well this is the plan: to die with the mess. This is the only rational option.  
  
_Knock knock_. "Seungcheol are you done? I want to use the shower too, so if you're finished can I get in there?"  
  
_Shit._  
  
"Hey, I’ll be right out. Just gotta dry off!!" Seungcheol replied nervously.  
  
Ok Seungcheol let’s think. What’s the best way to clean this up? Struck with a less than brilliant idea, Seungcheol began picking up handfuls of sand and throwing them out the window--the window he always hated in Jeonghan’s bathroom.

_"What if they can see me?" Seungcheol asked._  
_"Nobody can see you through the window! Just use the bathroom!!" Jeonghan retorted._  
_"Who puts a window in a bathroom anyways?!!!"_  
_"We can't change it now! Just use the bathroom!"_

Seungcheol remembered the fights this window caused but now it would save him. He quickly tossed all of the sand out of the window and applauded himself when he was finished. The bathroom looked terrible, but not as bad as before--and that's all that mattered.  
  
"Ok it's all yours!" Seungcheol said as he exited, still a little nervous as to how his friend would find the bathroom.  
  
"Finally," Jeonghan sighed as they walked in. An even louder sigh was heard once they were actually in the small bathroom covered in sand.  
  
Seungcheol waited for his friend back downstairs on the bed they kept down there. It was always too hot to sleep upstairs during the summer, so for now the bed in the basement was the only cold salvation.  
  
It was only a matter of minutes before Jeonghan joined him, free of sand. The look Jeonghan gave Seungcheol was the look of a child whose parents will ask them to clean up all the sand that their friend got in their only bathroom. Seungcheol tried to look as sorry as he could knowing that the look Jeonghan would give him if they knew where most of the sand went would be worse.  
  
Seungcheol tried to sit with his back against the wall to look at his friend better but was met with burning pain.  
  
"So are you sun-burnt?" Jeonghan asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"It looked a little pink earlier but I figured it would be okay," Seungcheol replied.  
  
"Let me see," Jeonghan said as they grabbed Seungcheol's shirt up and away from his chest. "Dude, you're completely red," they said now more worried.  
  
"Wait really?" Seungcheol said as he looked as his own bright red skin. The pain already let him know he was indeed burnt.  
  
"Did you put any sunblock on your back after you didn't let me? You should have just let me earlier. See what happens?"  
  
"...I forgot," Seungcheol said knowing his friend's anger was more out of worry than of maliciousness.  
  
"Well let me fix it now. I can put some aloe on it," Jeonghan said not taking no for an answer as they left for the cabinet where they kept it.  
  
"Ah really it's okay! You don't have to!" Seungcheol said but Jeonghan was already set at fixing Seungcheol's mistake.  
  
Jeonghan already was back with the aloe, "OK, take off your shirt and let's see how bad it is."  
  
Seungcheol got nervous at how relaxed they seemed at the request. Sure they were good friends, but Seungcheol didn't spend a lot of time in Jeonghan’s basement with his shirt off. Seungcheol slowly peeled the shirt off, half out of pain and half out of sheepishness.  
  
"Wow," Jeonghan said and Seungcheol felt a ping of embarrassment run up his now exposed spine. "You’re really burnt," Jeonghan followed and Seungcheol reminded himself that his sunburn was the main attraction, not his bare body. "OK, well lie on your stomach and I’ll put the aloe on your back," Jeonghan commanded. Seungcheol had no other choice than to lie on the floor of Jeonghan’s basement as the cold air clashed with his hot sun-burnt skin, and the rough carpet clashed with his bare torso.

Suddenly Jeonghan was hovering over him, a knee on either side of his back, and Seungcheol felt even warmer. He noticed that they both smelled like Jeonghan’s shampoo now. It was a sweet scent Seungcheol had always liked. But Seungcheol forgot everything once Jeonghan was applying cold handfuls of aloe on his back and he groaned in pain.

Making sounds you'd expect from a howling dog, Seungcheol was emitting a low whine at the pain. Like a good friend, Jeonghan was mocking the sounds their friend was making.

Seungcheol felt almost at ease as his friend was caring for him. Although it was still a feeling of embarrassment from being so bare in front of his friend, he liked being taken care of. He had really hoped he would be the one doing the caring for in the friendship, instead it was always Jeonghan helping Seungcheol in the end. Out of the two, Seungcheol was always finding himself in trouble and Jeonghan was always the sensible one who fixed everything.

Seungcheol tried to focus on anything that wasn’t his friend's hands on his bare back, or how nice they both smelled after the shower, or how close they were, but there was nothing else to focus on--that, or the pain of having his hot skin covered in an almost too cold substance.

Just then, "Ok all done!" Jeonghan said getting up, proud of their own work. Seungcheol thought about how maybe Jeonghan liked this kind of domestic relationship as well.  
  
"Finally," Seungcheol said as he reached for his shirt-- his only protection in the situation.  
  
"No, what are you doing! You’ll get all that aloe on your shirt if you put it back on!" Jeonghan scolded.  
  
"...So what am I supposed to do? Walk around without a shirt?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
"Yeah it'll be fine. We’re close aren't we?" Jeonghan said.  
  
Seungcheol burnt up at the question. Not the burning that was happening on his back, but the all too warm feeling in his face. "Yeah, we are...," Seungcheol replied.  
  
"Ok so don't mess with that aloe! Let it work before you ruin it," Jeonghan warned.

They spent a while in Jeonghan’s basement giving enough time for the aloe to “work.” With Seungcheol lying on his stomach on the floor still whining, and Jeonghan watching him from above from a comfortable sofa, reading him funny things from their laptop screen. Once they got bored and decided the aloe had set, they resurfaced back outside after the sun had set. They went to Jeonghan’s backyard to enjoy the summer night. Jeonghan entering the gated space before Seungcheol.  
  
Just as Seungcheol was closing the gate behind him, he heard Jeonghan say “Why is there sand back here?”

Seungcheol simply exited the backyard closing the gate behind him carefully, trying to run from having to explain himself.


End file.
